The present disclosure generally relates to metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFET), and more particular relates to nanosheet transistors.
The MOSFET is a transistor used for switching electronic signals. The MOSFET has a source, a drain, and a metal oxide gate electrode. The metal gate is electrically insulated from the main semiconductor n-channel or p-channel by a thin layer of insulating material, for example, silicon dioxide or high dielectric constant (high-k) dielectrics, which makes the input resistance of the MOSFET relatively high. The gate voltage controls whether the path from drain to source is an open circuit (“off”) or a resistive path (“on”).
N-type field effect transistors (NFET) and p-type field effect transistors (PFET) are two types of complementary MOSFETs. The NFET uses electrons as the current carriers and with n-doped source and drain junctions. The PFET uses holes as the current carriers and with p-doped source and drain junctions.
As semiconductor devices scale to smaller dimensions, nanosheet (nanowire) devices provide advantages. Stacked nanowires provide area efficiency. Stacked nanowires provide, for example, increased drive current within a given layout area.